Heaven's Hell
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Mengapa ayah? Mengapa kau melarangku? {AU; TodoDeku}


my hero academia by kohei horikoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, shoto's pov, italic for flashback, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Aaah… To-Todoroki- _kun_!"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik! Kau ingin kita ketahuan? Kalau aku sih tidak masalah jika kita ketahuan… Aaaw!"

Kau cubit aku atas apa yang aku ucapkan. Pipimu yang memerah, napasmu yang tersengal-sengal, matamu yang mengeluarkan bukan airmata kesedihan, bibir merahmu yang membengkak minta dilahap; betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang!

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Todoroki- _kun_!"

"Hei, aku serius! Aku tidak masalah jika kita ketahuan. Dan satu hal lagi, Izuku. Tolong berhenti memanggil nama belakangku! Kita ini sedang berpacaran. Panggil nama depanku, ya. Coba panggil 'Shoto- _kun_ ' dengan nada menggemaskan!"

Kau malah memajukan bibirmu setelah mendengar perkataanku. Menyebalkan sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan baik saat kau menuruti kemauanku ataupun tidak? Benar-benar tidak adil! Tuhan ingin membuatku terkena diabetes, mungkin?

Kulanjutkan permainan kita. Sudah sampai di mana tadi? Ah, kumulai dengan menghembus telingamu dan kau mendesah setelah itu. Kukecup matamu dan hidungmu kemudian. Kukecup bibirmu, hanya kutempel bibirku di atas bibirmu. Kau tak menolak, kecupan berganti menjadi ciuman. Kulahap bibirmu dan kuberi gigitan bertubi-tubi. Tak peduli aku dengan desahan dan erangan yang terdengar. Airmatamu yang menggenang, pipimu yang perlahan memerah, bibirmu yang perlahan membengkak, dan oksigen yang hampir habis di tabungan paru-parumu. Aku tak peduli dan terus mencecap rasa candu ini.

Kucubit puting yang menegang di balik bajumu juga, desahan samar-samarmu terdengar lagi. Oh, sebegitu sensitifnya tubuhmu hingga beraninya menggodaku, sayang? Jadi, kulanjutkan lagi dengan mengecup bibirmu yang masih memaju dengan menggemaskan itu. Kau malu tapi tidak menolak. Kukecup lagi, kau malah memejamkan mata. Kugigit bagian atasnya, kau mengerang. Kugigit bagian bawahnya, maafkan atas luka yang terukir di sana. Aku terlalu gembira hingga tak sengaja melukai bibirmu, sayang.

Kujilat luka kecil itu kemudian sambil membelai punggungmu. Kau naikkan tubuhmu bagai busur. Kubuka bajumu sambil membelai rambutmu yang nyatanya lembut. Turun lidahku menjilat lehermu. Jakunmu yang bergerak naik-turun, kuhisap dalam-dalam. Turun lagi lidahku, kujilat dada kananmu. Kugigit puting yang sedari tadi menegang. Kuhisap sampai membuatmu mengeluarkan desahan lagi dan lagi.

Tangan kananku tak kubiarkan diam. Kupelintir putingmu yang lain. Kuremas dadamu yang meskipun tak berbuah tapi mampu membuatku ketagihan. Kucubit putingmu yang menggemaskan lalu kubelai dengan jari telunjukku. Naik-turun, kucubit lagi setelah itu.

Kubuka celanamu dan dalamannya sekaligus sambil menjilat perutmu. Desahanmu tak berhenti sedari tadi.

"T-To… Todoroki- _kun_ … Ungh!"

"Mendesahlah terus, sayang! Sebut nama depanku!"

"S-Shoto… Shoto—Aaahhh! Shoto- _kun_..."

"Ya, terus seperti itu!"

"Shoto- _kun_!"

Nyaman sekali! Kita berdua memang ditakdirkan Tuhan, Izuku. Lubangmu yang sangat pas memijat penisku, inilah surga yang sebenarnya! Desahan legamu yang menggelitik telingaku setelahnya.

"Izuku, mari kita mainkan klimaks permainan ini!"

Lalu, anggukan dengan mata penuh harap kau refleksikan ke mataku.

Aku bergerak pelan-pelan awalnya sama seperti pasangan normal di luar sana. Kumaju-mundurkan pinggulku, kau pun juga. Kucium bagian tubuhmu yang dapat kucium. Kuraba setiap inci dari tubuhmu.

Kucium lagi bibirmu. Kujilat belahannya, kau pun membuka mulutmu kemudian. Lidahku bertemu dengan lidah milikmu. Menyapa, membelit, lalu saling tarik-menarik. Kau lepas jalinannya, terbentuk benang saliva yang saling terhubung. Kujelajahi isi mulutmu dengan lidahku yang masih butuh candu. Kubelai langit-langitnya lalu kuabsen deretan gigimu. Membelit lagi lidah kita sebentar, lalu terlepas dan kuakhiri dengan kecupan.

Pinggulku sudah bergerak secara cepat. Kau pun turut menyamai kecepatanku. Melengkung tubuhmu sudah tak mampu menahan.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang!" Pintaku kemudian.

Maju dan mundur. Jika menunggang kuda sebegini nikmatnya, maka aku rela merasakan lelah dan letih ini terus-menerus.

"Shoto- _kun_ , aku… aku akan keluar," katamu diselingi desahan.

"Bersama, sayang!"

Lalu, kugempur dirimu dengan membabi-buta untuk mengakhiri permainan kita. Sedikit lagi… lagi… dan… O! Aku baru saja melihat surga, sayang! Kubasahi lubangmu dengan benihku yang terlalu banyak. Kau pun membasahi perutku juga sambil membusurkan dadamu. Dan ternyata, ayahku ikut serta dalam permainan kita dengan mendobrak pintu kamarku. Air mukanya sangat keruh. Izuku, surga dan neraka, apakah kedua tempat itu tak ada bedanya?

.x.

"Siapa dia?" Kau bertanya dengan suara beratmu yang menggema.

"Dia pacarku," jawabku kemudian. Ada perasaan ragu menghampiri saat aku menjawabnya.

Kau diam tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar jawabanku. Tapi tanpa kau bilang pun aku tahu jika kau sungguh murka. Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya keberanian ini. Apakah ini yang namanya rela berkorban demi cinta? Hahaha, Izuku seharusnya kau di sini. Seharusnya kau melihat pengorbananku. Aku rela mati demi dirimu. Seharusnya kau di sini, bukan duduk di ranjangku dengan rasa takut yang terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Ah, dasar bodoh! Akulah yang memintamu tak ikut denganku. Akulah yang sebenarnya ketakutan di sini. Apanya yang tidak masalah jika ketahuan? Aku bahkan sudah mati sekarang, itulah yang kurasakan!

"Jangan bercanda!"

Aku diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Kenapa aku merasa bersalah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku sedang tidak bercanda? Aku serius! Aku sangat serius! Tapi kenapa kata-kata itu tak mampu aku ucapkan?!

"Dia laki-laki, Shoto. Dia laki-laki! Matamu tak bisa membedakan mana yang bergelantungan dan mana yang berlubang?!"

"Dia juga punya lubang, kalau kau mempermasalahkan itu." Terkutuklah mulut ini!

"APA KAU BILANG?! Otakmu pasti sudah dicuci oleh bocah sialan itu!"

"Namanya Izuku. Bukan bocah sialan! Dan otakku masih baik-baik saja. Seratus persen aku bisa menjaminnya!"

"Kau sudah gila?! Akan kuberi pelajaran bocah sial itu!"

"Namanya Izuku, ayah!" Kunaikkan kepalaku dan kutinggikan suaraku saking kesalnya.

"Kau berani melawan ayahmu hanya karena bocah sial itu?!" Kau pun tak mau kalah. Suaramu yang semakin meninggi membuat nyaliku ciut hingga aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi.

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggil pacarku seperti itu!" Sungguh terkutuklah mulut ini! Terkutuklah!

"Kau memang sudah gila, Shoto! KAU GILA!"

"Hahahaha! Gila? Ya, aku tergila-gila dengan Izuku. Apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Kau…" Kehabisan kata-kata, ayah? Apa kau merasa seperti sedang bercermin? Tak sanggupkah kau menerima kenyataan?

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?! KENAPA?! KAU INGIN BALAS DENDAM, KAN?! KAU INGIN BALAS DENDAM ATAS NAMA IBUMU! KAU INGIN MEMBALAS PERBUATANKU DI MASA LALU! BENAR, KAN?! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?!"

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apapun yang kau katakan. Balas dendam apa? Kenapa aku harus membalas dendam kepadamu atas nama ibu— Oh! Aku mulai mengingatnya lagi.

"Kau ingin balas dendam, kan?! Iya, kan?!"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku bukan bedebah sepertimu! Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga jika kau berpikir seperti itu. Bukankah kau selalu mendoktrinku agar menjadi seorang pria sejati sepertimu? Pria yang cerdas, kuat, serta tak dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang? Bukankah kau memintaku agar menjadikanmu sebagai panutanku? Bukan begitu, ayah?"

Aku memandangmu lagi lalu menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Begitu terus dan berulang. Hahaha, ternyata sungguh sulit menantang dan mengalahkan ayah.

"Kurang ajar! Anak kurang ajar! Kau menjadikanku sebagai panutanmu bukan berarti kau harus menjadi diriku di masa lalu! Itu masa lalu! Hanya masa lalu! Jangan menjadi seperti diriku yang dulu!"

Mengapa?

"Kenapa kau diam? Jawab aku! Jangan menjadi seperti diriku! Jangan, Shoto! Jangan pernah menjadi seperti diriku! Jangan kau lakukan itu!"

Hahaha! Mengapa?

"Jangan pernah menjadi seperti ayah! JANGAN PERNAH MENJADI SEPERTI AYAH!"

Mengapa, ayah? Mengapa kau melarangku? Apakah karena dosa itu terlalu berat untuk kupikul? Atau karena dosa itu terlalu menggoda untuk dicicipi barang sedikit?

Semua pertanyaan itu bergaung di telingaku. Ingin sekali aku merangkainya dengan lidah lalu aku lontarkan kepadamu. Tapi amarah yang terlukis di wajahmu membuat bibirku beku. Ternyata aku masih belum bisa menandingimu. Masih ada jarak yang jauh di antara kita.

 _PLAK!_

Kau tampar diriku dengan tangan panasmu—nyeri. Tidak! Ini bahkan sangat nyeri, pipi serta hatiku. Ingin aku meneriakkannya kepadamu, tapi aku tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka yang nantinya kau kutuk. Aku benar-benar anak yang baik hati.

"Mengapa kau tega? Mengapa kau tega?! MENGAPA?! Teganya kau menyakiti hati ayahmu!"

Padahal aku merupakan anakmu yang paling baik. Bagian mana dari hatimu yang sudah aku lukai? Bagian mana yang sudah aku sakiti? Tolong jelaskan kepadaku! Karena aku tak pernah merasa menyakitimu. Sebaliknya, ayah!

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Shoto? Kenapa? KENAPA?!"

Kau guncang bahuku dengan kuat. Aku tetap diam sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Nyatanya sekarang, aku pasrah saja dengan segala emosi yang kau tuang dalam aksi kepadaku. Betapa baiknya aku, ayah. Betapa baiknya... Aku bahkan tidak mampu melawanmu lagi seperti tadi. Aku bahkan tidak dapat membantahmu seperti sebelumnya. Betapa baiknya diriku. Atau—sebenarnya mulai muncul rasa bersalah dalam diriku? Ah, aku mulai hilang akal.

"Anak kurang ajar! Tidak tahu diri! Kau sama saja seperti ibu dan saudara-saudaramu. Brengsek!"

 _PLAK!_

Kau tampar lagi aku. Kali ini di sebelah kanan. Makian saja tak mampu menghilangkan amarahmu. Tak apa... Bahkan jika kau mematahkan tangan dan kakiku…

"Tinggalkan bocah itu! TINGGALKAN DIA! TINGGALKAN DIA, SHOTO!"

… Tapi jika kau memintaku untuk meninggalkannya, tolong maafkan aku! Aku takkan pernah bisa—takkan pernah bisa meninggalkannya, ayah. Maafkan aku! Izuku, betapa aku mencintaimu! Betapa beruntungnya dirimu!

"Jawab aku! Tinggalkan dia! Tinggalkan bocah itu!"

"Aku… tidak bisa, ayah."

"KENAPA TIDAK BISA?! KENAPA?!" Murkamu kembali lagi.

"Karena aku mencintainya, ayah. Aku mencintai dia! Dan akan selalu begitu."

"Anak kurang ajar," kau tampar lagi aku, "kurang ajar kau!"

Biarlah! Aku tak peduli dengan amarahmu lagi. Aku bosan dengan tamparan yang mengenai kedua pipiku. Aku sudah bosan. Aku bosan!

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Tampar lah aku jika murkamu tak jua reda. Pukul aku jika kau tak puas memaki. Lakukanlah semaumu! Tapi jika kau minta aku meninggalkannya—maka bunuh saja aku, lebih baik begitu! Biarkan aku mati saja! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, ayah!

"Cinta katamu? Persetan dengan cinta yang kaupunya itu! Memangnya dengan cinta, masa depanmu dapat terjamin? Coba kau jawab aku! Jawab aku, Shoto! Jelaskan kepadaku!"

Aku diam. Bukan karena aku tak bisa menjawabnya tapi aku sudah lelah. Bagaimanapun jawabanku, semuanya tak berarti apapun bagimu. Jika benar jawabanku, kau akan mencari-cari alasan dan membuatnya seolah-olah salah. Sikapmu sudah dapat kutebak. Tidak, siapapun dapat menebaknya! Ayahku selalu benar. Endeavor yang agung selalu benar.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya, kan? Tidak bisa, kan?! Persetan dengan cinta yang kau puja itu!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Setidaknya aku bahagia. Tidak menyedihkan sepertimu!"

"Kau berani menjawab ayahmu, Shoto!"

"Jika kau benar-benar ayahku, maka kau turut bahagia jika aku bahagia. Nyatanya tidak. Hahaha! Lucu sekali. Ayah apanya? Aku ingin tertawa setiap mendengar sebutan itu."

 _PLAK!_

"Cih! Kau hanya bisa menamparku. Iya, kan? Tamparan dan pukulan kau jadikan senjata. Tidak apa! Aku terima kau melakukan itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa perihnya. Aku 'kan anak ayah yang paling baik dan penurut. Jika aku balik menampar dan memukul, itu durhaka namanya. Benar kan, ayah?"

"Diam kau, Shoto!"

"Aku punya mulut untuk berbicara. Aku punya pita suara yang masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk diam."

"Kau berani melawan ayahmu?! Oh, apa saja yang sudah diajarkan oleh ibu sialanmu kepadamu? Apakah bocah sial itu menyuruhmu untuk melawanku seperti ini?! Iya, kan?! Kau, ibumu dan bocah sialan itu memang kurang ajar!"

"Jangan menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang aku lakukan! Mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Kau membela mereka?! Kau membela bedebah seperti mereka?! Luar biasa! Luar biasa, Shoto!"

"Setidaknya mereka lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu!"

"Dasar kurang ajar! Anak tak tahu diri! Sialan kau, Shoto! Sialan!"

Kau tinju layar TV yang ada di belakangmu kemudian. Kau tak peduli dengan tangan kananmu yang berdarah. Aku tidak tahu! Aku sungguh tidak tahu, ayah! Di antara kita berdua, siapa yang sebenarnya menyedihkan?

"Dasar menjijikkan! Menjijikkan!"

Kau tujukan kepada siapa makian itu? Kepada diriku yang tak tahu diri ini? Atau kepada dirimu yang merasa sedang dipermainkan?

"Hahaha! Inilah karmaku! Inilah balasan atas perbuatanku di masa lalu!"

Ini bukan karma, ayah! Cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk membalas perbuatanmu di masa lalu. Meskipun lubang di hatiku tak pernah bisa ditambal lagi.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tega?!"

Cukup, ayah! Aku tak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu. Mengapa kau menyudutkanku? Mengapa?! Aku bahkan sengaja melupakan kenangan pahit itu! Aku telah melupakan masa lalu yang perih itu.

Aku telah melupakan dirimu yang dengan santainya mencium paman itu di kamarmu dan juga ibu. Aku telah melupakan dirimu yang tak menggunakan apapun dan mendesah tanpa malu di dalam kungkungan paman yang kau sebut rekan kerjamu. Aku telah melupakan ibu yang menjatuhkan tas serta berkas-berkas kantornya karena menangkap basah dirimu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku telah melupakan teriakan ibu serta vas bunga yang pecah karena menghantam kepala paman tersebut. Aku telah melupakan paman itu yang terbaring dengan degupan jantung yang telah berhenti. Aku telah melupakan ibu yang harus membayar tindakannya dengan mendekam di penjara. Aku telah melupakan dirimu yang menangis bukan karena ibu yang dipenjarakan tapi karena kematian paman itu. Aku telah melupakan hari di mana ibu yang akhirnya menjadi depresi dan gila serta harus dirawat sampai sekarang. Ah, nyatanya aku tidak benar-benar melupakan itu semua. Aku hanya berusaha melupakannya. Menyedihkan!

"Tinggalkan dia, Shoto! Jangan pernah menjadi seperti diriku!"

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa ayah masih saja meminta hal yang sudah jelas tidak akan kulakukan?! Kenapa, ayah?

"Shoto, kumohon tinggalkan dia! Tinggalkan dia! Demi ayah, Shoto! Demi ayah!"

"Kenapa ayah memintaku untuk berpisah dengan Izuku? Kenapa, ayah?!"

Hening menghantui kita. Kau masih berdiri dengan tangan yang mengepal. Sedangkan aku memalingkan muka tak sanggup memandang dirimu.

"Karena… Karena bocah sial itu… Dia itu… Dia… Dia itu…" Kau berucap lagi kemudian.

"Dia apa, ayah?"

"Dia…"

Aku masih sabar menunggu kalimat yang akan kau ucapkan kepadaku.

"Dia adalah… Dia adalah anak paman itu. Dia anak All Might! Dia anak dari orang yang kucintai yang telah dibunuh oleh ibumu!"

Hahaha, luar biasa! Pintu neraka mana lagi yang sedang kubuka?

Omong-omong, ada yang mengusik pikiranku setelah mendengar penuturan ayah. Izuku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu, sayang. Sebenarnya siapa yang menyedihkan…

 _"Todoroki-_ kun _, ada pria yang ingin sekali aku hancurkan."_

 _"Izuku, kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara kasar seperti itu? Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya."_

Apakah ayah yang frustasi karena karma datang kepadanya?

 _"Aku bicara seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku ingin balas dendam kepadanya atas kematian ayahku. Istrinya telah membunuh ayahku, satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki."_

 _"Dia… Dia yang kau maksud itu bukan seumuran kita?"_

 _"Tidak, Todoroki-_ kun _. Dia sudah tua. Aku ingin sekali balas dendam kepadanya." Izuku menunjukkan raut sedih bercampur amarah setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut._

Apakah kenyataan bahwa kau merupakan anak paman itu?

 _"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh! Balas dendam itu tidak baik, Izuku. Tak bisakah kau memaafkannya?"_

 _"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh kok. Aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Itu saja! Dan maaf, Todoroki-_ kun _. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya semudah itu. Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Aku hanya ingin menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan keluarganya..." Izuku memberi jeda dalam ucapannya._

 _"Menghancurkan istrinya sudah kulakukan. Dan yang akan kuhancurkan selanjutnya…" Izuku memandang Shoto kemudian. Shoto juga balik memandang dengan raut tidak percaya yang sungguh kentara._

Atau…

 _"… adalah anaknya." Izuku dengan santainya berucap sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit._

… aku yang terlalu bodoh mengira kau mencintaiku padahal kenyataannya sungguh berbeda?

.x.

Kubuka pintu kamar dengan tak sabaran. Kubanting pintu kemudian setelah aku memasuki kamarku. Izuku masih diam di ranjangku dengan wajah takut yang terpasang seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku memandangnya dengan raut tak percaya serta amarah dan kekecewaan yang mulai tertanam. Terlebih lagi saat air mukanya berangsur-angsur berubah dan senyuman licik yang tak pernah aku duga terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Kau… kau mendengar pembicaraan kami, kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mendengar teriakan yang keluar dari mulut kalian berdua. Semuanya jelas sekali, Todoroki- _kun_. Sangat jelas!"

"Hahaha! Luar biasa! Aku jadi terlihat bodoh sekali sekarang. Benar-benar seperti orang idiot!" Kukepalkan kedua tanganku sebagai tanda kekesalanku.

"Kau memang bodoh. Cinta? Polos sekali!"

Menjijikkan! Entah aku atau kau, aku tidak tahu. Rasanya ingin sekali kutinju wajahmu yang dengan jelasnya sedang mengejekku saat ini.

"Selesai sudah, Todoroki- _kun_."

"Ini belum selesai, Izuku!"

"Apanya yang belum selesai," kau pandang aku kemudian, "ini jelas sudah selesai!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lalu, tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur.

"Tidak sia-sia aku membuatkan bento spesial untukmu, Todoroki- _kun_."

Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Izuku?

"Tak kusangka timing penutupnya tepat sekali seperti ini. Aku seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh jika begini."

Kepalaku pusing, Izuku. Tenggorokanku panas dan tercekat. Paru-paruku rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Ada kejutan yang lain, Todoroki- _kun_. Tapi aku harus keluar dulu dari sini."

Kau mau pergi ke mana, Izuku?! Aku bahkan belum sempat menanyakan apapun kepadamu.

"Nah, Todoroki- _kun_. Terimakasih atas partisipasimu dalam permainanku."

Izuku, kenapa kau lari? Izuku, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Izuku…

 _DHUUUAAARRR!_

Ayah, ternyata yang kucicipi itu adalah dosa yang sama sekali tidak ada manisnya. Ayah, ternyata ini sungguh berat untuk kupikul. Ayah, kenapa rasanya panas sekali?

Hahaha, keparat! Kenapa aku harus kena getahnya? Kenapa, ayah?

Omong-omong Izuku, surga dan neraka, apakah kedua tempat itu tak ada bedanya?

 **FIN**

 _p.s: it's my first fanfic on this fandom. hope you like, minna-san! Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
